The girl and the raven
by Letsi
Summary: This a story about a girl and a boy. I knew the girl very well, more than the girl ever would realise. The boy wasn't a boy at all. He has a body of a bird but a heart of, not a human but a lot more. I think I need to tell this story from the beginning, this all happened after my life on earth. It all started with this little girl and a black raven. So far rated T Update on Sundays
1. Chapter 1 - The girl and the raven

This a story about a girl and a boy. I knew the girl very well, more than the girl ever would realise. The boy wasn't a boy at all. He has a body of a bird but a heart of, not a human but a lot more. I think I need to tell this story from the beginning, this all happened after my life on earth. It all started with this little girl and a black raven...

The little girl is running so fast that her skinny and short legs could. The raven in her arms was hurt by an arrow and he didn't have a long time left. The girl was small and skinny, she had a white knee-length dress, but the dress was so dirty so it couldn't be called white anymore. Her long, curly and blond hair which was tangled. Here and there you could find small twigs and dried leaves in her messy hair. Her face was small and resemble the face of an angel if she would wash her face more often. She had a pair of blue sparkling eyes that threatened to drain tears. Her tiny nose and thin lips had a red pink colour, and her cheeks were red from all running.

The raven she held in her arms was as black as the darkest night. One of its wings had been badly hurt so it was gleaming red in the light because of all the blood. The raven had also received a wound under its left eye. The raven looked at the girl and gave a hoarse croak.

"Don't worry little friend. I'm going to help you." The girl whispered to the raven and was still running on the small path. The woods began to be thicker and thicker. _'She is running on a small path in the woods to nowhere. Where does she think she is running to get help?'_ the raven thought. But the whole the time the little girl was running she heard her father voice in her head repeatedly saying what he used to say before he passed away.

"If there is life it's never too late." The girl whispered to herself and remembering her father. She truly believed in those words. Now, the forest began to disperse more and more. The little girl could now see what she had been looking for. The old church, or more likely what is left of it. It began to rain, so the little girl hurried to get inside the church to not become soaking wet.

The stone church had been abandoned a long time ago. The church was built of big stones and had what was left of the big and beautiful windows in the most beautiful colours and motives. But the ceiling had large holes here and there letting the rain come through.

The little girl walked slowly into the church to the stone altar with the raven. She put the raven slowly and carefully on the altar. She fell to her knees and took her crucifix she always had with her which was sitting on a leather strap around her neck and clasped her hands around it. She closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Please God, save this little and innocent creature who has been a victim of the human's cruelty."

She sobbed, her tears mixed with the rain that fell through the large holes in the ceiling. The raven tried to croak to say to her to not worry. But failed, the pain was too big.

She cried for a while, but soon the light day turned into a darkening evening. The girl felt her eyelids became heavier and heavier and it became harder to not fall asleep when she closed her eyes. The little girl tried one last time to open her eyes, but failed.

But before she fell asleep she could hear the raven croak one last time of pain. _'Please, don't die, please…'_ she said in her head

* * *

The little girl slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the ceiling. She was still little wet and very cold after the rain. She sneezed. Then she remembered the raven. She looked on and around the altar but couldn't find the raven, he was gone.

There the raven had been was only a black feather and patches of dried blood. The little girl began to cry. She had failed to save her little friend and now he was gone. She shivered off the cold air against her bare arms and legs and sneezed between her sobs. She was starting to get a nasty fever with a cold. Slowly she lost her consciousness.

" _Mother, please. Father! Father!" Tears flowed down the girl's cheeks. She was in the big dark room, her mother a few meters to her left and her father to her right. Her parents tried to reach to her, but they couldn't. Slowly did they disappear and red coloured fluid beast meandered toward the girl. Slowly it meandered its way up on her legs. She felt the warmth of the liquid, the next second she knew what it was...blood. She screamed in terror and tried to run away but she couldn't move. The blood coloured her legs red and it continued to meander up on her arms and face. She closed her eyes and screamed from the top of her lungs, and it disappeared. But now she could feel something cold between her small fingers. She held a blood-stained dagger. She could hear her parent's whispers._

" _Murderer! Murderer!"_

" _How could I give birth to a child like you? You are a murderer!"_

" _You are not a child of mine."_

" _Please, stop…please! I didn't do it on purpose." the little girl cried who was red of the blood. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice._

" _How could you leave me to die?!"_

" _No! I didn't do that!" the little girl screamed._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello! This is the first chapter of this story. I going to keep this author's note short. But I'm going to try to update this story every** **or every other Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bread and water

**Chapter 2 – Bread and water**

The girl woke up startled and screamed. She hates those dreams. No, they aren't dreams, they are nightmares. The little girl looked around in the room she was in, it was quite simple. There was the bed she laid in. In a corner stood a small green wardrobe adorned with colourful flowers, in the other corner stood an old oak desk with a chair. A small window was on the opposite wall with the door. The little girl tried to look through the window from her bed, but it was impossible. It was dark and raining outside.

Slowly opened the door with a creaking sound. The girl saw an old and short woman walk into the room. The woman had a face filled with wrinkles. Light chestnut hair with some grey hair tied into a tight bun on the back of her head. The old woman wore a simple blue dress. On her shoulders rested a big knitted red scarf. Her eyes were blue and sparkled in the dim light from the candle on the oak desk, but they were tired and worn out as the rest of her. She smiled softly at the little girl.

"I heard a scream. Was it you my child?" the old women asked and walked slowly closer the bed. And moved the chair carefully next to the bed and sat down. The woman looked at the girl who looked back at her.

"I had a nightmare, it was about mother and father…" the girl said and began to sob. "But who are you and where am I?" she continued.

The old woman smiled and said softly. "My name is Darcie and this is my home. I live here with my only son. He is a few years older than you I would guess. His name is Oliver." The woman was quite for a few seconds. "May I ask about your parents and your name?"

"My name, my name is… is Rose. My parents are gone." She quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, I guess you don't have a home. If you want could stay here and live with us."

The girl looked at the woman with a little smile. "So kind of you…" Then she remembered the little raven. "I have a question. Was it you who took me here? Because there was a raven that was hurt. Do you know where he is?"

The old woman looked questioningly at the girl. "No, I didn't saw a raven. You were all alone."

The girl felt the tears came again. _'My little friend…I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.'_ She thought and buried her face in her hands. The tears continued to flow down her flushed cheeks. Suddenly the door opened. The little girl looked up. Into the room walked a boy with a tray with a mug of water and a piece of bread. The girl looked more closely at the boy. He resembles of his mother. He had Darcie's chestnut hair, her blue eyes and her nose. But his face had a more of a round shape and his cheeks was painted with freckles.

"Here…" the boy said while he offered the tray to her. The girl still looking at the boy lowered her gaze on the tray. She locked her eyes on the piece of bread. She hadn't eaten anything in days. When she was in the woods, and if she was lucky, she found some fruits and berries to eat. But she had to be careful, so it wasn't someone's else property. If it was, she was often hunted by the owners. If they got her, they beat, her up for had taken their fruits and berries. Then she was left to lay on the ground with pain everywhere and an empty stomach. It made her sad with the thought of that people are selfish. But still the little girl was still young and has a lot to learn.

Rose looked at the golden piece bred and she was not far from to drool. Then her stomach began to growl. She looked down at it. She noticed that she wasn't more than skin and bones.

"You should eat, you look like you haven't eaten anything in days or even weeks. Eat, but don't eat too fast, that isn't good for you. Not in your state." the woman Darcie said.

The girl looked at Darcie then at the tray before her. She reaches for the bread slowly and a shaky hand. She took the bread and but it carefully between her teeth. When she took a bite, she could feel the taste of a fresh and tasty bread. _'This is a piece of heaven. It tastes amazing. Like something angels have made of songs of love and peace.'_ She thought and took one more bite, and one more and one more until it was no bread left.

The girl looked at the boy Oliver and Darcie and took the mug with water. The water was fresh and cool down her dry throat. _'Mm... If the source of life exists, I am sure that its water would surely be just as cool and fresh as this water.'_ She girl put down the empty mug down on the tray again.

"Come with me, Oliver. We leave so Rose can sleep. I'm sure she very tired." Darcie said looking at her son then at the girl. The girl realised how tired she was and nodded to Darcie and yawned deeply. Darcie and Oliver went to the door. Darcie turned around and looked at the girl Rose.

"Goodnight Rose, sweet dreams." Darcie said and then looked at her son. Oliver cleared his throat.

"Hmm, goodnight…" Oliver said with a forced voice, just wanting to leave the room without a word.

"Goodnight." The girl said with a small voice. Then the door closed and Rose snuggle herself into the soft and warm bed. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Slowly she fell asleep to the sound of raindrops and the wind against the window and thought. _'Maybe God has granted me a second chance to be happy and have a family.'_ But there was one thing she didn't know of, she being was watched by someone through the little window.


End file.
